


Wanna play?

by dinosAreCute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, siobhan x winn, supergirl - Freeform, winn x siobhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their kissing lasted almost the 12 floors. It was… not sweet or romantic, but also not bland or boring. It was… well, it just was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna play?

A kiss, a threat, and the sound of the elevator bringing an opportunity.

Siobhan pushed Winn inside the elevator, walking along with her hands on his collarbones – there was no escaping – as the door opened.

He was dorky, exquisite, weird, uninteresting, and his voice irritated her… but those lips tasted like they had been made for kissing. And Venus be praised, that was some good kissing.

Siobhan pressed the 12th floor button. She’d say the universe had conspired with her decision making talent to make sure that one elevator would not be called until they met their destination. Winn would say it was luck, or some Goddess giving him a second chance, making sure he wouldn’t ever make out in an elevator again.

Thing is that they kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and wow… Siobhan had no inhibitions, whereas _Winnslow_ could barely believe they were doing that.

_“Anyone could get in anytime”_ – his tone was of a shy teenager. But Siobhan knows what she wants. She’s led by the certainty of impulse.

Their kissing lasted almost the 12 floors. It was… not sweet or romantic, but also not bland or boring. It was… well, it just _was_.

Upon reaching the 11th floor, Siobhan separated their lips, grabbing Winn’s chin in a way that – he thought – made her look evil, but lovable, but really evil, like an anti-heroine in a movie. Mean, sensual, threatening, and kinda nice, but also scary.

_“You know what you’re not supposed to do”_ – Siobhan nearly whispered, and pecked his lips one last time, winking at an uneasy, guilty, Winn, just a second before she turned, and the elevator door opened.

Siobhan walked to her desk, and Winn dragged himself to his.

 

_“Winn, how about we order…”_ – Kara started, to her friend’s surprise – “…lunch…” – oh no she noticed – “…at…” – Kara’s eyes were from Winn to Siobhan, and back to Winn, and back to Siobhan, who sat at her desk with a cynical smirk on her cynical face – “…what… Is something wrong?”

Winn gulped, Siobhan pretended not to listen.

“uh… no…no, uh…” – Winn seemed to dedicate it deep – over deep – thought, which made Siobhan roll her eyes. He was such a lousy liar – “… nothing” – he finally spoke – “all good” – an overly friendly smile, and he was gone.

 

Kara stood behind, for seconds, starring at Siobhan, who pretended not to notice, while typing a message on a new chat window:

 

_“wanna play, Jr?”_


End file.
